New Game
by Akuma no Ryu
Summary: ¿Que es la vida sin retos que nos emocionen? ¿Sin desafíos que nos derriben para volvernos más fuertes más tarde? Naruto lo tiene claro, una vida así es solo un aburrimiento, pero por suerte una importante misión le ha sido asignada. "Salva al mundo" Bueno, ¿porque no? Seguro que esto será emocionante.
1. Prologo

**-Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuy buenas gente, ya estoy al fin de regreso tras más de un mes desaparecido completamente, es lo que tiene estar de trabajo, practicas y exámenes casi todos los putos días, pero, ya estoy de regreso y lo hago con dos nuevas historias que de verdad espero que os gusten tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribir e idear, también ya casi están listos los caps de Kuroi no Kitsune y Naruto D. Uzumaki, este ultimo aun le queda un poco pero porque es un cap en el que tienen que pasar varias cosas y probablemente quede algo largo, ya llevo unas 5000 palabras. También deciros que el regreso de La Historia de los Hermanos Uzumaki esta muuuuy cerca, y como ya comente hace tiempo llegará un cap bastante bastante largo para compensar todo el tiempo de espera. No voy a alargar mucho más esto y os dejo con esta nueva historia, os leo al final.-**

Demonio/invocación hablando- **demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando **-(demonio)**

Divinidad hablando- _Estamos contigo._

 _Divinidad pensando-( Estamos contigo)._

 _Los personajes de Naruto así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

Siempre es lo mismo, la misma rutina, el mismo colegio, los mismos compañeros, los mismo profesores, las mismas clases aburridas, el mismo día a día aburrido y sin emoción los los 365 días del año.

"Este mundo es demasiado aburrido y carente de desafíos".

Esos eran los pensamientos del joven conocido como Naruto mientras como cada día tomaba su habitual ruta desde su casa hasta la escuela, el joven de 16 años de edad era alto para la media japonesa. Naruto era de cuerpo delgado pero atlético, tenía el cabello de color rubio miel bastante alborotado, con varios mechones de cabello cayendo a los lados y entremedias de sus ojos de color azul zafiro. El muchacho vestía con el uniforme de su escuela, zapatos de vestir marrones, pantalones negros lisos y chaqueta negra de cuello alto, alrededor de su cuello llevaba un pequeño colgante hecho con una bala de revólver. Llegó a su colegio como todos los días y como todos los días escuchaba los murmullos de los demás estudiantes a su espalda.

-Mirad, es Uzumaki_sempai.-Dijo una chica de primero junto a sus amigas.

-Kyaa, esa mirada seria es tan masculina.-Dijo otra muchacha de segundo con las mejillas sonrojadas al verlo pasar.

-¿Lo has oído? Por lo visto aun en segundo ya ha logrado una beca para estudiar en Oxford.-Dijo un estudiante de tercero mientras el ojiazul subía las escaleras.

-Maldito genio, mira a todas esas chicas que van tras él, qué injusticia.-Dijo otro muchacho con lágrimas en los ojos antes de que el rubio entrase en su clase, tomó asiento en su lugar de siempre al lado de la ventana y tras apoyar su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla dio un suspiro.

-(La misma mierda una y otra vez, un día sí y al siguiente también…¿es que este mundo ya no tiene ningún desafío para mí?)-Pensó para sí mismo el chico que miraba aburrido por la ventana.

El día fue igual de aburrido que siempre, las clases no suponían ningún reto para él, como siempre tomó su desayuno solo en la azotea de la escuela y al finalizar las clases se dirigió a su casa por el mismo camino por el que había ido a la escuela. Sus azules ojos miraban a la gente caminar con aburrimiento, siempre la misma rutina, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no encontraba ningún reto que lograra emocionarlo minimamente. Llegó a su casa y como siempre a esa hora estaba vacía, su padre trabajaba en una importante empresa de videojuegos y siempre solía llegar tarde al igual que su madre que trabajaba como profesora en un jardín de infancia.

Recorrió el pasillo de su casa para subir a su habitación mirando de reojo el gran mueble que había en el salón, era una vitrina enorme llena de toda clase de trofeos que él mismo había ido ganando con el paso de los años. Había trofeos de fútbol, de baloncesto, atletismo, natación...además de varios diplomas académicos y un par de premios por unas novelas que escribió hace un año. El muchacho subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de su cuarto, era bastante amplio, con un par de estanterías, un escritorio con un ordenador, una cama y un mueble con varias consolas, videjuegos y una gran pantalla de plasma de 46 pulgadas en la pared. Naruto dejó su cartera en su escritorio y dejó su chaqueta en la silla antes de echarse bocarriba en la cama, sus ojos miraban al techo mientras la misma duda resonaba en su mente.

-Todo es tan aburrido, ¿es que este mundo ya no tiene más retos para mi?-Dijo en voz alta el chico mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza.-Quiero un reto, algo que de verdad me ponga a prueba, algo que me haga volver a sentir la emoción de enfrentarme contra algo que quizás no pueda conseguir. Quiero un desafío que de verdad sea capaz de ponerme a prueba, ¿es que es tanto pedir?.-

"You have a mail!"

Naruto miró la pantalla de su PC en la cual se mostraba el icono de una carta, se levantó tranquilamente de su cama y se sentó en su silla antes de abrir el mensaje y leerlo.

"¿Tu vida se ha vuelto un ciclo sin fin de aburrimiento?

¿Quieres sentir la emoción de un verdadero desafío como nunca antes has visto?

¿Quieres vivir una aventura absolutamente increíble?

Si es así solo debes de reenviar este mensaje e inmediatamente se te concederá la entrada a un mundo increíble donde todas tus habilidades se pondrán a prueba y donde vivirás la más increíble de las aventuras."

Naruto se quedó varios minutos mirando ese mensaje, no venía el nombre de la persona o la empresa que había mandado el correo, alguna vez ya le habían mandado mensajes como ese para participar en la beta de algún juego pero este mensaje era muy diferente de aquellos. Se quedó pensando sobre el mensaje un rato, sin duda era algo raro la verdad, pero a la vez esas palabras hacían que una ya casi apagada llama cobrase vida dentro de él, pensó un par de minutos en ellos y tomó una decisión, tomó el ratón y dio a reenviar.

-Bueno, veamos qué desafíos son esos de los que hablan kekeke.-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos un poco más afilados de lo normal.

El rubio esperó varios minutos sentado en su silla esperando alguna clase de contestación al mensaje, tras casi 10 minutos se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa antes de suspirar y echarse hacía atrás en el asiento.

-De verdad que soy idiota, mira que creerme una idiotez como esa, no se como es posible que haya podido caer en una idiotez como esaaaaAAAAAPERO QUE DEMONIOOOOOOSS!?-Gritó el adolescente cuando de pronto las paredes, techo y suelo de su cuarto se desvanecieron en el aire y él quedaba flotando en un inmenso e infinito espacio negro.

-Bienvenido a la grieta dimensional, Naruto_sama, desde este lugar usted será enviado a un nuevo mundo donde tendrá que encarar millones de nuevos desafíos y donde se pondrán a prueba todas sus capacidades.-Dijo de pronto una hermosa mujer apareciendo delante del muchacho.

La mujer que había aparecido ante él tenía un hermoso cabello plateado atado en dos largas trenzas por detrás que llegaban hasta media espalda y dos pequeñas trenzas a los lados de su rostro de ojos celestes. La mujer vestía con un uniforme de maid de falda larga y manga corta de color azul y blanco, tenía una hermosa y curvilínea figura de anchas caderas, cintura estrecha y grandes pechos copa D.

-Mi nombre es Grayfia y a partir de hoy estaré bajo sus órdenes, siempre que necesite cualquier cosa puede acudir a mi Naruto_sama.-Se presentó la mujer con una leve sonrisa y una reverencia.

-...-Naruto simplemente no era capaz de decir nada ya que literalmente no comprendía en absoluto qué demonios estaba ocurriendo, era como si su cerebro hubiese tenido un cortocircuito.

-¿Naruto_sama se encuentra bien?-Preguntó la peliplata ladeando un poco la cabeza.

- _Fufufu, no te preocupes Grayfia_chan, Naruto_chin solo debe estar algo conmocionado por cómo ha llegado aquí._ -Dijo una nueva voz antes de que una nueva persona apareciera en el lugar.

Se trataba de otra chica, debía de ser un par de años menor que el ojiazul, de cuerpo pequeño y delgado, piel clara y pequeños pechos copa B. La muchacha tenía el cabello largo y blanco, unos hermosos ojos de color rosado y un rostro de facciones algo infantiles. Usaba un vestido azul y blanco bastante elegante, de falda corta con medias blanca y unos botines azules de tacón.

-...¿Q-quien demonios s-son ustedes y que este lugar?-Logró al fin decir el chico haciendo sonreír al albina.

- _Mi nombre es Zafira y soy una de los 4 dioses supremos que rigen el universo, puedes arrodillarte y besarme los pies si quieres._ -Respondió con algo de arrogancia la peliblanca adelantando uno de sus pies pero el rubio no hizo ni un solo movimiento, simplemente se le quedó mirando con cara de "¿me estás tomando el pelo?"- _¿A-a que viene esa cara? Estás delante de uno de los dioses supremos, deberían de estar agradecido simplemente por estar en mi presencia.-_

-¿Tiene síndrome de chuunibyou (Sindrome del Octavo Grado) o qué?-Preguntó el ojiazul a la peliplata causando la molestia de la ojirosa.

-N-naruto-sama, le pido por favor que hable con más amabilidad a Zafira-sama, ella no sufre de chuunibyou, lo que le dice es verdad, ella es una de los 4 dioses que crearon y rigen el universo.-Trató de calmar la cosa la maid con una gota de sudor bajando por su sien al sentir a su ama enfadarse por las palabras del chico.

-Bien, en el caso de que todo eso sea verdad y de que yo me lo crea, ¿que demonios quiere una de los dioses supremos de mi?-Preguntó ya algo más calmado el chico, poco a poco su manera fría de pensar las cosas iba volviendo a él tras la conmoción del principio.

- _A eso íbamos, Grayfia_chan, ¿puedes preparar una mesa y algo para tomar? La charla será algo extensa_.-Pidió la diosa haciendo asentir a la ojiazul.

-Como ordene Zafira_sama.-Respondió Grayfia antes de alzar sus brazos, un extraño círculo con varios garabatos apareció en el suelo y de este de pronto salió una elegante mesa y una par de sillas además de una charola y un par de tazas.-Como siempre un té rojo y unas pastas para usted Zafira-sama, ¿que le gustaría tomar a usted Naruto_sama?-

-...Con un café me vale.-Dijo chico que vio como de la misma tetera de la que había servido el té rojo de la albina ahora servía su café, sin lugar a dudas este estaba siendo el día más raro de su vida.

- _Bien, te he convocado para que seas el héroe de un mundo que necesita que lo salven._ -Dijo de forma animada la diosa antes de volver a enfadarse al ver como el chico lo volvía mirar con cara de palo.

-V-verá Naruto_sama, el mundo del que le habla Zafira_sama está ahora mismo encaminado a un futuro lleno de caos. La labor de los dioses supremos es velar por el orden de los mundos pero desgraciadamente ellos no pueden intervenir directamente en estos debido a una normas que ellos mismo pusieron hace muchos siglos.-Aclaró la mujer ojos celestes al ver como su ama empezaba a enfadarse de nuevo.

-¿Que clase de normas?-Preguntó con curiosidad el rubio mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

- _Hay varias y muchas son bastante complejas, pero las que nos lleva a este punto es una de las más importante, ninguno de los dioses puede implicarse directamente con lo que ocurra en uno de los mundos **.**_ -Explicó la peliblanca cruzándose de piernas y tomando su té.

-Un momento, tenéis que cuidar de los mundo pero no podéis implicaros con lo que ocurra en ningún mundo, ¿os habéis dado cuenta de que esa regla os imposibilita el cumplir con vuestro trabajo?-Comentó el rubio viendo la realidad, ellos tenían que cuidar de los mundos pero al mismo tiempo tenían una regla entre ellos que les impide implicarse con cualquier mundo, le resultaba una condenada idiotez, por no decir algo más grosero.

- _Créeme Naruto_chin, es mejor de esta manera_.-Dijo la ojirosa haciendo que una vena palpitase en la frente del ojiazul al ser llamado de esa forma.

-¿Exactamente porque es mejor?-Preguntó el rubio aguantando el replicarle a la diosa por el mote.

- _Sencillo, en tu propio mundo ha habido bastante guerras, ¿no? Pues ahora imagínate que uno de nosotros por X razón decide apoyar a uno de los bandos mientras que otro de nosotros por Y razón decide apoyar a otro bando, ¿que crees que podría pasar si eso hubiese ocurrido?_ -Dijo la diosa con un tono serio no mostrado hasta ahora haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del chico haciendo reír a la peliblanca.- _Veo que captas la idea.-_

-Bastante bien.-Respondió Naruto.

- _Pues esa es la razón por la que te he convocado, este mundo necesita a alguien que lo salve, en resumen, un héroe. Los dioses supremos como ya he dicho antes no podemos intervenir de manera directa siendo nosotros los que se encargan de arreglar el mundo pero podemos mover algunos hilos y elegir a alguien para que trabaje para nosotros, y tu Naruto_chin has sido mi elección._ -Dijo Zafira señalando al chico que volvió a darle esa cara de palo haciendo que un tic apareciese en su ceja derecha.

-Y exactamente, ¿porque, de todas las miles de millones de personas que hay en mi mundo, ,me habéis elegido a mí?-Preguntó el rubio echándose hacia atrás en su silla con los brazos cruzados.

- _Sencillo, tienes buenas cualidades, además de una habilidad de aprendizaje muy por encima de la media, te hemos estado observando desde hace algún tiempo evaluando tus habilidades y creemos que eres el más apropiado para esta tarea, además, tu mismo lo has dicho varias veces hoy, ¿no? Tu mundo te aburre, ya no tiene desafíos para ti, pero puedo asegurarte que el mundo al que necesitamos que vayas tiene desafíos de sobra para poner a prueba todas tus habilidades y cualidades._ -Le respondió la diosa con una mirada desafiante que hizo alzar una ceja del rubio.

-¿Y qué ganaría yo si hago este trabajo para vosotros? No creo que penséis que alguien va a ser lo suficientemente idiota para hacer algo como esto gratis por lo que debéis de haber pensado una buena recompensa.-Dijo el ojiazul haciendo sonreír a la diosa.

-T _u recompensa será, cualquier cosa desees._ -Respondió la diosa con una amplia sonrisa sorprendiendo bastante al chico que abrió notoriamente sus ojos azules.- _Aunque por supuesto hay un par de excepciones a lo que puedes pedir.-_

-Que sorpresa.-Comentó con sarcasmo Naruto mientras tomaba un nuevo sorbo de café.

- _No te pongas así, las excepciones de lo que puedes pedir son bien pocas, simplemente no puedes pedir algo que nos perjudique a alguno de los dioses supremos o algo que pueda llevar el caos a alguno de los mundos que protegemos, esos son los únicos deseos que no puedes pedir._ -Dijo la albina mientras se cruzaba de piernas.- _Así pues, ¿estas dispuesto a realizar esta tarea?-_

-...-El joven rubio no contestó inmediatamente, cerró los ojos unos segundos mientras pensaba su respuesta.

Esa era sin duda una ocasión única en la vida, algo con lo que mucha gente solo podía soñar. Por supuesto no era tonto y sabía de los peligros que podría llegar a encontrar y cómo estos peligros podrían incluso llegar a matarlo. Los pros y los contras de aceptar realizar esta tarea flotaban en su cabeza y sobretodo cierta cosa, ya que seguramente ya fuese para protegerse a sí mismo o por otra razón muy probablemente tendría que matar a otros. La diosa y la maid miraban fijamente al chico de ojos cerrados, fue entonces que unas pequeñas brasas de un fuego casi extinguido empezaron a arder con fuerza formando un intenso fuego en lo más profundo del alma del chico. Los labios Naruto formaron una desafiante sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos mientras abría sus ojos para mirar a ambas mujeres.

-¿Cuando empiezo?-Preguntó el ojiazul haciendo sonreír a Zafira y alegrando a Grayfia.

- _Grayfia_chan empieza con los preparativos_.-Ordenó la diosa con calma.

-Hai Zafira_sama.-La maid hizo una reverencia antes de desaparecer en un haz de luz.

- _Sígueme Naruto_chin._ -Dijo la ojirrosa levantándose de su asiento al igual que el muchacho de rubios cabellos.

Naruto y Zafira empezaron a caminar, tardaron un par de minutos en llegar a una puerta doble la cual se abrió con un ligero movimiento de la mano de la diosa. La sala era muy amplia, había lo que parecía ser un campo de tiro además de unos maniquies, en medio de la sala se encontraba la mesa que habían dejado atrás con las tazas y las bebidas aún calientes.

- _Bien, bien, bien, dime Naruto_chin, ¿has oído hablar alguna vez de los ninjas?_ -Preguntó la ojirrosa mientras volvía a tomar asiento frente al rubio.

-Claro, he leído sobre ellos en algunos libros de historia y algún manga.-Respondió el muchacho con tranquilidad.

- _¡Estupendo! Verás Naruto_chin, el mundo al que serás envidiado está poblado por ninjas aunque estos son un poco bastante diferente a los que tu conoces. Estos ninjas son capaces de manipular una energía llamada chakra la cual les permite usar técnicas y habilidades asombrosas._ -Comenzó la albina antes de comenzar a contarle muchas más cosas sobre el mundo al que sería enviado.

-(Entiendo, el chakra será algo como el maná y los jutsus serían como los hechizos en un videjuegos mientras que las demás técnicas que no requieren de chakra serian como las habilidades marciales que algunos personajes aprenden).-Pensó el ojiazu llevando los tecnicismos que la diosa había usado a un terreno que le he era más conocido y entendible.-(Y cada uno de los tipos de ninjas que hay se podría decir que son las clases o roles a elegir).-

Zafira le había explicado que cada ninja decidió especializarse en unas áreas concretas, en total se podría decir que había unas 7 clases.

Experto en Ninjutsu: El chakra se divide en 5 elementos (viento, fuego, agua, tierra y rayo), y en varios sub-elementos que se formaban a partir de los 5 primeros elementos. Los ninjas que se especializaban en ninjutsu eran capaces de usar poderosos jutsus elementales dependiendo de que a qué elemento fuesen afines, normalmente se suele tener dos afinidades, una mucho más fuerte y otra más débil como refuerzo.

Maestro Marcial: En esta segunda clase se encontraban aquellos que se habían encargado de entrenar sus cuerpos hasta ser capaces de superar los límite del cuerpo humano normal. Sus habilidades suelen basarse en en la fuerza bruta, defensa y resistencia abrumadora, gran velocidad y reflejos, etc…

Espadachines/Samurais: No había mucho que explicar de este grupo, se trataban de aquellos que habían perfeccionado sus habilidades con la espada, poseían buenos reflejos, velocidad, astucia y capacidad de improvisación. Zafira también le explicó que en este mundo existían los samuráis, personas que no eran capaces de usar el chakra pero que gracias a sus entrenamientos eran capaces de estar al mismo nivel que muchos ninjas.

Ilusionistas: En este grupo se encontraban aquellos que dominaban a la perfección las técnicas conocidas como genjutsus las cuales permiten engañar a los enemigos afectando a los sentidos de estos. Los ninjas que se especializaban en genjutsus no eran muchos debido a que se necesitaba de un gran control de chakra para poder afectar de manera más óptima los sentidos.

Ninja Medico (Iryō-nin): Los ninjas de este grupo usaban jutsus capaces de cerrar heridas de gravedad, regenerar tejidos, curar huesos rotos, eliminar venenos, etc...Los ninjas médicos también eran capaces de afectar a los órganos enemigos con ciertas habilidades y gracias a sus estudios en medicina también eran capaces de crear poderosos venenos además de "drogas" que aumentaban el poder de quienes las consumían. Este grupo al igual que el anterior era bastante reducido, al igual que los anteriores se necesitaba de un gran control del chakra ademas de mucho, mucho estudios sobre medicina, el cuerpo humano, venenos varios, etc…

Maestros de Fuinjutsu: Este grupo era aún menor que los dos anteriores debido a que se necesitaba muchísima dedicación para ser capaz de aprender sobre los sellos, (que hacían cada uno de ellos, como activarlos, como desactivarlos, como hacer un contra-sello, etc…), pero los pocos usuarios que había eran realmente hábiles y eran capaces de hacer cosas increíbles.

Especialistas: En este grupo se encontraba una muy amplia gama de ninjas, los especialistas se trataba de ninjas que eran capaces de usar distintos tipos de armas como bastones, lanzas, nunchakus...También se encontraban ninjas que usaban jutsus poco usuales, como los marionetistas que usaban unas marionetas modificadas por ellos mismos para luchar.

Por último Zafira también le explico que todos los ninjas se especializan en dos clases, una principal que era en la que más se centraban, y una secundaría que servía como refuerzo.

-(Una clase principal y una sub-clase).-Razonó el muchacho con calma.

- _Y algo muy importante sobre lo que debes de tener conocimiento es la existencia de los Bijus, ellos son grandes materializaciones de chakra, van desde el Ichibi hasta el Kyubi, siendo este el más poderoso y sobretodo el que será más importante para ti._ -Dijo la diosa con algo de seriedad.

-¿Y eso a que se debe?-Preguntó Naruto ladeando un poco su cabeza.

- _Porque una de tus tareas como héroe será la de mantener a Kyubi sellado dentro de ti convirtiéndote de este modo en un jinchuriki._ -Informó la ojirrosa antes de explicarle al rubio que era un jinchuriki.

-Entonces, si mal no he entendido, ¿seré odiado y despreciado por mucha gente simplemente porque sí?-Cuestionó Naruto haciendo suspirar a la diosa.

- _Desgraciadamente si, hay demasiados idiotas que no comprenden que un jinchuriki es solo una jaula...no, mejor dicho, un jinchuriki es un carcelero que mantiene al Biju bajo control y que evita que cause destrucción. Al menos piensa en el lado bueno de todo esto, gracias al poder de Kyubi todos tus sentidos se agudizaron, tendrás mucho más chakra que cualquier otro ninja y tus capacidades físicas serán algo de temer._ -Dijo Zafira alzando un poco los hombros.

-(Tampoco es que en algún momento me haya llegado a importar un comino lo que otras personas piensen de mi).-Fue el pensamiento de Naruto mientras la diosa se ponía de pie.

- _¡Bien! Pasemos al siguiente punto a tratar, como tu nunca has peleado como lo tendrás que hacer en este mundo los demás dioses y yo hemos preparado unas cosillas para que te sea más fácil adaptarte. Para empezar hemos hecho unos cambios en el mundo bajo las limitaciones de lo que podemos hacer con las normas establecidas además que hemos creado esto para ti._ -Explicó la diosa ojirosa haciendo aparecer un estuche para lentillas que entregó al rubio que, ¡sorpresa! Al abrirlo había unas lentillas.

-Supongo que tendré que ponermelas, ¿no?-Preguntó el ojiazul haciendo asentir a la diosa, Naruto se puso las lentillas y de pronto sintió como sus ojos empezaban a escocer bastante.-¡Agh! ¡¿Que demonios!?-

- _Resiste, es la única forma de que el efecto de esas lentillas se active, cuando notes que el escozor se va intenta abrir los ojos y dime lo que ves._ -Poco a poco el escozor se fue calmando hasta que tras unos minutos se fue por completo haciendo que el joven abriese sus ojos y viese algo que le era bastante conocido.

-¿Un...HUD de videjuego?-Murmuró sorprendido el muchacho viendo como su nombre se encontraba en la esquina superior izquierda de su visión junto a una barra verde con las letras HP y una segunda barra azul con las letras CH.

- _¡Exacto! Para que te sea más sencillo acostumbrarse a las peleas en este mundo hemos hecho que todo se parezca a un J-RPG, y más concretamente a uno que conoces bastante bien, todo el sistemas de peleas así como otras cosas varias están inspiradas en el videjuegos Swort Art Online que tu padre desarrolló hace algunos años._ -Informó la diosa dejando sin palabras al chico, Naruto recordaba bastante bien ese juego, fue de los primeros juegos que se crearon para las consolas de realidad virtual, le echo muchas horas a aquel juego...hasta que descubrió los patrones de todos los enemigos, llegó al piso 100 y completo el juego en sólo medio año…- _Supongo que recordarás cómo se despliega el menú, ahora hazlo y mira tus estadísticas_.-

El rubio, aunque algo conmocionado, hizo lo que la diosa le pidió, movió su mano mano derecha y con su dedo índice desplegó el menú y buscó la casilla de "estadísticas", al desplegar la página vio como todas sus estadísticas estaban a 0, incluso su nivel era 0, el único número que no era un cero estaba es su vida pero era un mísero 1.

-¿Porque soy nivel 0? No tiene sentido.-preguntó curioso el muchacho mientras seguía ojeando sus estadísticas que no hacían más que mostrar 0, ni siquiera tenia la habilidad "esquivar" o "huir" que eran las más básicas.

- _Eso es porque aún no has elegido ninguna clase, yyyyyyyyyyy, es ahora el momento en donde quiero proponerte algo.-_ Dijo Zafira con una sonrisa juguetona que llamó la atención del chico.- _Verás, me parece bastante aburrido que siendo el héroe solo puedes escoger dos clases y ya, pero por supuesto ni yo ni los demás dioses podemos darte las 7 clases y ya, esto no sería justo con los demás habitantes de ese mundo por lo que decidimos una cosa, que la suerte decida si puedes tener más de 2 clases…-_

La diosa de blancos cabellos agitó su mano derecha y entre los dedos índice y anular aparecieron un par de dados dorados.

- _Para ello jugaremos a los dados bajo una normas muy sencillas.-_ Continuó la ojirosa _._ - _Si el dado cae en cualquier combinación como 1 y 5, 6 y 3, etc, etc, solo podrás escoger 2 clases, lo normal vamos, pero si sal podras escojer 3 clases, si sal podras escojer 4, 4 y 4 podrás 5, 5 y 5 podrás 6, y sal podrás las 7.-_

-...No es que me queje pero, ¿estas "normas" no están un poco demasiado a mi favor?-Cuestionó el rubio haciendo que la diosa alzase los hombros.

- _No se puede negar que eso es cierto, después de todo no es mi objetivo ni el de mis iguales perjudicarte en esta ardua tarea que vas a realizar, por eso la mayoría de los resultados te favorecen o como mínimo no te perjudican, después de todo necesitamos que cumplas con tu cometido, pero también hay un resultado negativo, después de todo esto es un juego de azar y debe haber algún modo de "perder", por lo tanto decidimos que si saca solo podrás elegir una clase. Explicado todo esto, ¿que decides? ¿Quieres jugar?_.-Explico la diosa mientras extendía su mano con los dados.

-...Ke.-Naruto se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de sonreír mostrando su colmillos, tomó los dados de la mano de Zafira y dio un par de pasos.-Zafira_sama, si mal no recuerdo antes me dijo que me estuvo observando durante un tiempo, ¿no es así?

- _Si así es, llevo como dos años observándote para decidir si acogerte o no, ¿porque lo preguntas?_ -Preguntó con algo de curiosidad la diosa la diosa mientras miraba al chico.

-No, por nada, pero creo que debería de haberme observado algo mejor durante este tiempo, después de todo…-Dijo el ojiazul mientras lanzaba los dedos dorados al aire, los ojos de la diosa vieron como aquellos cubos daban vueltas en el aire antes de caer al suelo, el primero de los dados parecía estar a punto de caer en un 1 al igual que el segundo dados, pero entonces como si alguna clase de fuerza moviese aquellos dados, ambos rodaron un poco más y cayeron ambos en 6.-Yo nunca pierdo en juegos de azar sin importar que, kekekeke.-

De pronto la pagina de las estadísticas de Naruto se desplegó automáticamente, en nivel el numero 0 cambi sus estadísticas mostraron al fin un numero diferente al 0:

Vida: 22

Chakra: 40

Fuerza: 12

Resistencia: 20

Velocidad: 15

Evasión: 10

Control de Chakra: 8

Precisión: 10

También en varias habilidades empezaron a aparecer.

"Has aprendido [Lanzamiento de kunai/shuriken Básico]"

"Has aprendido [Habilidades de espada Básicas]"

"Has aprendido [Taijutsu Básico]"

"Has aprendido [Kawarimi no Jutsu]"

"Has aprendido [Henge no Jutsu]"

"Has aprendido [Bunshin no Jutsu]"

"Has aprendido [Manipulación de Chakra elemental Básico]"

Tras leer la ultima habilidad un dado de 5 caras se materializó de pronto en su mano derecha, en las caras del dado estaban escrito los Kanjis de fuego, agua, rayo, tierra y viento.

-Supongo que tendré que lanzarlo para saber mi afinidad, ¿no?-Preguntó el rubio a la diosa.

- _Siendo tan listo, ¿de verdad tienes que preguntarlo?_ -Respondió al diosa haciendo gruñir molesto al ojiazul, Naruto lanzó el dado que tras rodar un par de veces en el suelo mostró la cara con el kanji de agua.

"Has aprendido [Jutsu Suiton: Suiton: Teppōdama (Elemento Agua: Disparo de Cañón)]" Jutsu Rango C

"Has aprendido [Jutsu Suiton: Mizuheki (Elemento Agua: Muralla de Corriente de Agua)]" Jutsu Rango C

"Has aprendido [Jutsu Suiton: Tanken Mizu (Elemento Agua: Daga de Agua)]" Jutsu Rango C

Naruto se dio la vuelta para volver a hablar con la diosa, sus reflejos le hicieron actuar a tiempo y agarrar la espada que Zafira le había lanzado, era una espada de lo más sencilla, la tsuka de color blanco, guardia redonda y vaina negra. Sus ojos brillaron unos instantes antes de ver las estadísticas de las espada, todas eran muy sencillas, tenia un peso equilibrado y una capacidad de corte medianamente decente, su ataque tenia un misero +2.

- _Por ahora tendrás que conformarte con eso, pero no te preocupes, los demás dioses y yo ya hemos pensado la forma de que te hagas con mejores armas y técnicas._ -Comentó la diosa albina con una sonrisa que le decía al rubio que sin duda tendría que sufrir para obtener esas armas y técnicas.- _Y ahora, ¿que te parece si practicas un poco con tus habilidades? Graifya_chan tardará todavía un rato.-_

Naruto aceptó la propuesta de Zafira, la verdad hacia bastante tiempo desde que dejó SAO y repasar un poco la forma de moverse, como activar las habilidades/técnicas, etc, etc, le vendría bastante bien. Lo primero que estuvo probando fue los lanzamientos de kunai y shuriken, el modo de apuntado era el mismo que tenia SAO para las armas arrojadizas como las dagas y los cuchillos, lo siguiente que estuvo probando fue como predecir los ataques a distancia, se llevo una sorpresa al ver que el sistema de predicción de ataques era el mismo que tenia Gun Gale Online (GGO) el juego que actualmente estaba desarrollando la empresa donde trabajaba su padre. La albina de explico que según su atributo de Evasión fuese aumentando seria capaz de ver antes la linea de trayectoria del sistema de predicción de ataque.

Lo siguiente fue practicar usando las técnicas, solo tenia que pensar en cual quería usar y de inmediato los sellos necesarios para ejecutar el jutsu llegaban a su cabeza y sus manos se movían de forma automática. Probó los 3 jutsu básicos que todo ninja debe saber y los 3 jutsus de elemento agua que había aprendido, al terminar jadeaba un poco, sus puntos de chakra se habían reducido a 5. Zafira le explico que si llegase a gastar en algún momento todo su chakra podría llegar a morir por lo que debía tener cuidado con eso, también le explicó que la estadística Velocidad influia en la velocidad a la que podía ejecutar los aquello el rubio se sentó a descansar para recuperar su chakra mientras la diosa le seguía explicando algunas cosas más.

Para empezar le explico que una vez llegase al mundo viviría como un miembro del clan Uzumaki, un clan reconocido por su habilidad con el fuinjutsu y el kenjutsu ademas de por tener una gran cantidad de chakra, también le explico que ella y los demás dioses le habían "creado una historia" en ese mundo y la gente del lugar donde viviría el cual seria Konohagakure no Sato ya lo conocería. Cada vez que se topase con una de esta personas por primera vez el tiempo se detendría unos instante para que puede saber cual era su relación con esa persona. La diosa también le explicó que Grayfia iría con el como una ayudante, ella se encargaria de explicarle cualquier cosa que no entendiese ademas de ayudarle cuando fuese necesario. Tras finalizar la charla un haz de luz iluminó el lugar y la maid de cabellos plateados hizo acto de aparición con una pequeña cajita roja y dorada y un espejo de mano.

-Zafira_sama los preparativos ya están listos.-Comunico Grayfia mientras le entregaba los objetos a la diosa peliblanca.

- _Gracias Grayfia_chan, bien Naruto_chin parece que ya está todo listo para tu viaje pero aun faltan un par de cosas._ -Le dijo la ojirosa mientras se acerca al rubio y este se levantaba del suelo.- _Lo primero esto, toma este espejo e imagínate con la ropa que te veas más cómodo, no podemos mandarte con tu uniforme escolar a otro mundo después de todo.-_

El chico en eso le dio la razón, hasta lo único que llevaba era parte de su uniforme escolar, tenia curiosidad sobre que había pasado con su chaqueta la cual se había quedado en la silla que desapareció junto con su cuarto. Naruto tomó el espejo y se lo llevo frente a su cara, estuvo un rato pensando que clase de ropa preferiría llevar, no quería algo muy pesado aunque tampoco quería ir a pecho descubierto, cerró los ojos y el espejo emitió un resplandor que lo cubrió por completo. Cuando el resplandor proveniente del espejo cesó la ropa del rubio había cambiado por completo, ahora usaba unas botas de estilo militar con la puntera reforzada, unos pantalones blancos con un cinturón negro sencillo, una camisa negra con el dibujo de varias cadenas en color blanco, una chaqueta blanca con capucha y un pañuelo amarillo alrededor del cuello, ademas debajo de su camisa llevaba una armadura ligera, no era algo que le salvaría la vida su le apuñalaban directamente pero al menos serviría para amortiguar un poco los golpes.

-Estoy listo, ¿ahora que?-Dijo el muchacho mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- _Solo queda el ultimo paso, Naruto_chin en esta caja se encuentra actualmente confinado Kyubi, una vez que la abra te convertirás automáticamente en su nuevo "recipiente", cuando esto ocurra perderás inmediatamente la consciencia y cuando te despiertes ya estarás en tu nuevo mundo, por lo que si tienes alguna duda de ultima hora esta es tu ultima oportunidad para hacerla._ -Informó Zafira tomando un aire bastante serio haciendo pensar a Naruto.

-...Mis padres, ¿que pasará con ellos? No se cuanto tiempo voy a estar en este mundo y estoy seguro que se acabaran preocupando sino aparezco por casa durante mucho tiempo.-Fue la duda el chico que no quería preocupar a sus padres, vale que en los últimos años su relación con estos se había distanciado un poco pero aun así eran sus padres.

- _No tienes de que preocuparte, ya he hablado con los dioses de ese mundo y hemos llegado a un acuerdo para congelar el tiempo en el hasta que cumplas con tu tarea, cuando termines con tu deber regresaras al mismo día en que te fuiste._ -Informó con tranquilidad la peliblanca haciendo asentir al ojiazul.

-Bien pues entonces, ya no tengo ninguna duda más, estoy listo.-Informó el chico con una sonrisa que se extendió a la diosa.

-A partir de ahora estaré a su cuidado Naruto_sama, espero que nos llevemos bien.-Dijo Grayfia con una reverencia y una ligera sonrisa.

- _Te deseo mucha suerte Naruto_chin, estoy completamente segura que lograras cumplir con tu cometido y llevarle paz a este mundo, eres mi elegido después de todo por lo que ni se te ocurra dejarme mal, ¿te queda claro?_ -Bromeó un poco la diosa antes de volverse a poner serie.-Bien, allá vamos.

Naruto vio como lentamente la caja en las manos de Zafira se fue abriendo, cuando estuvo completamente abierta se sintió desfallecer, su cuerpo entero parecía pesar una tonelada, sus parpados sentían el irrefrenable deseo de cerrarse pero antes de hacerlo vio algo, algo que salia de aquella cajita. Empezó con unas pequeñas brasas antes de convertirse en un mar de llamas que lo engulló por completo, lo ultimo que vio antes de que sus ojos se cerrasen fue la figura de lo que parecía ser un inmenso zorro de 9 colas.

* * *

 **-Yyyyyyyyy hasta aquí este prologo que espero que os haya gustado, en mi pagina de facebook podréis encontrar unas imágenes de como se ven Naruto y Zafira. Tengo muchas cositas pensadas para este fic el cual va a tener varios pequeños cross algunos animes y novelas ligeras que he visto últimamente, y os repito lo de siempre, si queréis darme ideas, consejos, sujerecias, etc, etc, o simplemente os ha gustado el cap, siempre leo todos los reviews sin falta. Se despide un día más este escritor, no os olvidéis pasaros por mi otros fics y si tenéis tiempo por mi canal de Youtube, cuidaos y hasta la próxima, ja ne.-**


	2. Un Mundo de Ninjas

**-Hoooooooooooooola gente, un día más aquí hallo para traeros un nuevo cap de este fic, este cap va a ser más introductorio que otra cosa ya que tengo varias cosas que explicar además de introducir a varios de los personajes de esta historia. Sin mucho más que deciros os dejo con el cap, os leo al final.**

Demonio/invocación hablando- **demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando **-(demonio)**

Divinidad hablando- _Estamos contigo._

 _Divinidad pensando-( Estamos contigo)._

 _Los personajes de Naruto así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

Capitulo 1-Un Mundo de Ninjas.

Un brillante sol se alzaba lentamente desde detrás de la montaña que tenia esculpidas las caras de 4 hombres y una mujer, los habitantes de la aldea conocida como Konohagakure no Sato empezaban a salir a las calles para empezar un nuevo día al igual que cierto rubio que ya llevaba un rato despierto. Las cristalinas gotas de agua caían desde las puntas del erizado cabello de cierto chico protagonista de esta historia, era temprano en la mañana y Naruto salía del baño tras haberse dado una ducha rápida. Se ató una toalla a la cintura y tomó otra más para secarse el cabello mientras se dirigía al que desde hace un par de días era su cuarto. Abrió la puerta y fue recibido por la sencilla habitación, había una cama individual, un par de estanterías con libros, un pequeño armario y un escritorio con una silla. Naruto se retiró la toalla que cubría su desnudez y comenzó a vestirse con aquella ropa que había recibido días atrás de parte de Zafira, tomó la katana que se encontraba encima de su escritorio y tras colocarla en su cintura salió de su cuarto para ir a desayunar.

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras para ir al piso de abajo el delicioso olor del desayuno que provenía de la cocina inundó sus fosas nasales haciendo que su vació estomagó gruñese pidiendo alimento. Al llegar pudo ver a Grayfia terminando de preparar el desayuno, la peliblanca había estado actuando como una maid normal desde que había llegado a este mundo. La sirviente de la diosa tuvo que explicarle algunas cosas sobre donde estaban cuando llegaron, la casa donde se encontraban era la mansión Uzumaki, propiedad del clan Uzumaki del que ahora Naruto era heredero gracias a los cambios que Zafira y los demás dioses habían tenido que hacer para que su existencia en este mundo encajase sin llamar la atención.

-Ohayoo Na_chan.-Saludó al rubio una chica que se encontraba colocando los cubiertos en la mesa.

La muchacha se trataba de Kiriha Uzumaki, su hermana mayor. Kiriha era algo más alta que el rubio, poco más de media cabeza, tenia el cabello rojo, largo hasta la cintura y ojos azules claros, usaba algo de sombra de ojos y tenia unas pocas pecas en sus mejillas y en su pequeña nariz. La pelirroja era de figura atlética, cintura breve, anchas caderas y unos pechos copa C que bordeaban el D, y si os preguntáis porque Naruto sabía esto, la respuesta en sencilla. Al parecer a uno de los dioses compañeros de Zafira le pareció divertido darle la habilidad de saber las medidas de la mujeres con solo un vistazo; el ojiazul esperaba poder encontrarse con ese sujeto en un futuro, pisarle el cuello sonaba como una actividad de lo más entretenida. La chica vestía con unas sandalias ninja negras con vendas atadas a los tobillos, unos pantalones negros con lineas blancas y con unos pocos bolsillos, una camisa negra de tirantes debajo de una sudadera negra con capucha y cremallera, por la manga derecha corría dos lineas blancas con una roja en medio. En la parte posterior de su cinturón se encontraba una bolsa ninja y en el lado derecho se encontraba una katana de estilo tradicional, la vaina era completamente negra, la guardia con forma cuadrada y la tsuka de color rojo.

-Buenos días.-Saludó el ojiazul mientras tomaba asiento y Kiriha se dirigía al sofá de la sala que estaba al lado de la cocina.

-Okaa_san, arriba, vamos, despierta, el desayuno ya está listo.-Dijo la Uzumaki mientras sacudía a alguien que se encontraba durmiendo en el sofá.

-Mmmm, ya voy, fuwaaaa, ya voy.-Dijo la persona mientras se levantaba lentamente con su rostro somnoliento y el cabello despeinado.

La persona se trataba de Kushina Uzumaki, la madre de Naruto en este mundo, actual líder del clan Uzumaki hasta que el rubio se graduase y Godaime Hokage de la Villa Oculta entre las Hojas desde que Minato murió sellando al Kyubi. Kushina se estiró un poco antes de entrar en la cocina y saludar a su hijo y a Grayfia mientras recogía su larga cabellera en una cola de caballo alta dejando un par de mechones enmarcando su redondo y lindo rostro de ojos color violeta suave. La pelirroja mayor poseía una figura por demás envidiable aun estando a mitad de sus 30, sin duda la longevidad de los Uzumakis era asombrosa en más de un aspecto; Poseía una figura de reloj de arena, anchas caderas, cintura estrecha, un trasero carnoso y unos grandes pechos copa D. El saber las medidas de su madre, aunque esta no fuese su madre biológica no agradaba especialmente al ojiazul. Kushina vestía con unas sandalias ninja azules, un pantalón negro liso y una camisa roja de manga larga con franjas negras en los brazos, en su mano derecha llevaba su túnica blanca de Hokage y en la izquierda su sombrero con el kanji de "fuego".

La maid empezó a servir el desayuno que había preparado cuando el sonido de alguien bajando las escaleras corriendo pudo escucharse. Por la puerta de la cocina apareció una muchacha, seguramente de la misma edad que Naruto, ella era Narumi, la melliza de nuestro protagonista. Cuando el rubio la vio por primera vez al llegar a este mundo se quedó sin palabras, era impresionante lo mucho que se parecían físicamente, Grayfia incluso le había asegurado que esto no se debía a la intervención de ninguno de los dioses. Como decía, la chica era muy parecida a Naruto, era rubia al igual que él, tenía el cabello muy largo recogido en dos coletas gemelas a los lados de su cabeza con un mechón de cabello cayendo por el lado izquierdo de su rostro, tenia los ojos azules como Naruto y tres marcas en cada mejilla que la hacían ver realmente linda. La chica era de figura delgada, cintura breve, bonitas piernas y pechos copa C, de nuevo el saber esos detalles molestaba al ojiazul. Vestía con unas sandalias negras, unas medias negras hasta sus rodillas, un pantalón corto de color azul oscuro y una larga chaqueta de botones negra con aberturas en los laterales, con las mangas arremangadas a la altura de los codos; usaba ademas una camisa de malla debajo de la chaqueta, una faja naranja en su cintura y unos guantes negros sin dedos, en su pierna derecha llevaba su porta kunais y a su espalda una pequeña bolsa ninja colgaba de su cintura.

-Ohayooo!-Saludó enérgicamente la chica mientras se sentaba en la mesa al lado de Naruto y comenzaba a desayunar junto al resto.

Estas 3 personas eran ahora su familia, y aun quedaba otra más, su hermana más mayor Hinatsu que era dos años mayor que Kiriha la cual tenia 18 años. Naruto se sentía algo extraño al desayunar rodeado de tanta gente, desde que tenia 8 años siempre solía desayunar solo ya que sus padres tenían que irse a trabajar temprano. Pero en fin, esto tampoco es que le desagradase.

-Nee, nee, Naruto_Kun, Narumi_chan, ¿no estáis emocionados? Ya solo os queda un par de días para graduaros.-Dijo la pelirroja mayor mirando a los dos jóvenes con una sonrisa.

-¡Si! Ojalá fuese ya el día de la graduación, tengo muchas ganas de empezar a salir en misiones.-Contestó emocionada la rubia haciendo reír a su madre.

-No me emociona especialmente el limpiar jardines o buscar gatos perdidos.-Respondió de forma seria el ojiazul mientras se metía un trozo de panceta en la boca, la verdad no entendía ese tipo de trabajos, vale que como gennins no podían mandarlos a misiones peligrosas pero de ahí a ponerlos a hacer esas tareas estúpidas había un largo trecho.

-No son misiones especialmente entretenidas, pero sirven para que los genin empiecen a aprender sobre trabajo en equipo y a coordinarse con sus compañeros de equipo.-Respondió Kiriha quien sabía bien que esas primeras misiones no eran para nada emocionantes, como había dicho servían únicamente para que los miembros de los equipos empezasen a formar lazos entre ellos y aprendiesen a trabar en equipo para futuras misiones.

-Esas misiones son necesarias, pero no os preocupéis, de mi cuenta corre conseguiros alguna misión más interesante.-Dijo Kushina con una animada sonrisa mientras se daba una palmada en el pecho.

Estuvieron charlando un rato más mientras desayunaban, al terminar Naruto y Narumi se marcharon rumbo a la academia mientras Kushina se dirigía a la torre y Kiriha se quedaba en casa con Grayfia descansando, ella había tenido una difícil misión rango A hace poco por lo que le habían dado unos libres para que descansara. El rubio caminaba por las calles de la villa tranquilamente con su hermana, varias personas la saludaban y le daban los buenos días mientras que él sin que ella se diese cuenta lo único que recibía eran miradas de odio. Zafira ya le había hablado de esto, al ser un jinchuriki los aldeanos y parte de los shinobis de la villa lo tratarían así, le daba bastante igual la verdad, las opiniones de la gente que no le importaba nunca habían influido en él.

Mientras caminaban el rubio iba revisando sus estadísticas, algo que había aprendido durante los días que llevaba en este mundo era que el sistema de optención de experiencia para subir de nivel no era como en los rpgs convencionales en los que solo se obtiene experiencia a través de combates y/o misiones. Aquí todo contaba, desde entrenar hasta estudiar hacia que obtuvieses puntos de experiencia para subir de nivel, por supuesto la cantidad de exp obtenida variaba según la actividad que se realizaba. Grayfia ademas le había contado que en un futuro podría realizar entrenamiento que lo ayudarían a subir una de las estadísticas en especifico. En los 10 días que habían pasado desde que llegó a este mundo había logrado alcanzar el nivel 13 gracias los entrenamientos y el estudio que realizaba cuando no tenia que ir a la academia y con ello por supuestos sus stats habían aumentado.

Vida: 90

Chakra: 400

Fuerza: 35

Resistencia: 60

Velocidad 45

Evasión 40

Control del Chakra: 15

Precisión: 40

Su progresión en la cantidad de chakra le parecía algo muy desbalanceado, pero lo atribuyó a que era un Uzumaki, Zafira le había dicho que la gente de este clan contaba con grandes reservas de chakra, adema de que era un jinchuriki por lo que en algo debía influir. Aun así para equilibrar un poco esto estaba su estadística de Control de Chakra la cual había escalado realmente poco, esta estadística influía en cuanto chakra debía usar para cada jutsu, cuanto peor era su control más chakra debía invertir lo que a la larga podía acabar siendo un verdadero problema, esperaba que una vez se graduase su sensei le ayudase con este ámbito. Durante el entrenamiento había estado familiarizándose a usar los jutsus, a lanzar los kunais y los shurikens y a usar la katana, en su mundo había ganado un par de torneos de kendo y de esgrima pero no era lo mismo empuñar un arma de madera o un estoque de plastico que una katana de verdad.

Había estado también haciendo algunas pruebas con respecto a su HUD y su menú; su HUD le indicaba su vida y su chakra en la parte superior izquierda, le permitía ver también las barras de vida y el nivel de las demás personas en las que se fijaba pero eso era todo, no podía ver la cantidad de chakra que tenían ni tampoco otros valores. Durante estos días se había fijado en una cosa que le inundaba la cabeza de preguntas y entre ellas estaba el porque demonios había tanta diferencia en su cantidad de vida respecto a otros de nivel más alto. Sin ir muy lejos se fijo en un ninja que parecía estar haciendo la ronda de por la mañana, el sujeto era un chunnin de nivel 24 y en su barra de vida ponía que tenia 8.000. ¿Como podía haber tanta diferencia con solo 11 de diferencia entre ambos? No tenía ni idea y cuando fue a preguntarle a la maid peligris esta simplemente le dijo que lo descubriría cuando se graduase en la academia. Pues nada, solo le quedaba tener paciencia.

Volviendo al tema anterior, el menú era exactamente igual que el que había desarrollado su padre para SAO, muy intuitivo y fácil de manejar, las habilidades y los jutsus se activaban con solo pensarlo al igual que en el juego. Añadir que también había cosas distintas, por ejemplo su inventario, podía saber todo lo que llevaba encima gracias a verlo en el menú, pero a diferencia de en el juego aquí tenia que sacar el objeto de donde lo tuviese guardado y no simplemente pinchar en este para que apareciese "mágicamente" en su mano. Su cabeza estaba llena de ideas, de preguntas y cosas que tenia que poner en practica pero que no podría hasta que se graduase en la academia y empezase a hacer misiones.

Mientras caminaba seguía dándole vueltas a todas estas cuestiones por lo que no se percató de la persona que se le acercaba por la espalda hasta que esta se le echo encima.

-¡BUENOS DÍAS NARUTOOOOO_KUUUUUN!-Gritó de pronto alguien a su espalda y de inmediato pudo sentir dos cálidos y suaves globos de buen tamaño aplastarse contra su espalda.

-¡Uagh!-Gruñó el rubio al casi ser derribado por la chica que se le había echado encima y que había envuelto sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

-Ooh, buenos días Kohaku_chan Akamaru_kun.-Saludó Narumi al ver a la chica enganchada a su hermano y al pequeño perrito blanco que se encontraba a los pies de este el cual ladró alegre como si estuviese devolviendo el saludo.

La chica que en estos momentos se encontraba agarrada al ojiazul se trataba de Kohaku Inuzuka, era de las misma edad que los dos Uzumakis, de altura similar a Narumi, piel algo morena, ojos oscuros y cabello castaño recogido con una goma en lo alto de su nuca, tenia unas curiosas marcas rojas en las mejillas. La chica tenia un cuerpo delgado pero atlético, de vientre plano, cintura breve, unas lindas piernas y pechos copa C. Kohaku vestía unas sandalias ninja negras, unas medias negras hasta la mitad de sus muslos, un short negro, un top de malla debajo de una chaqueta negra de cuero que dejaba su ombligo al aire.

-¡Bájate ya!-Exclamó Naruto haciendo que la chica diese un bote usando su espalda como apoyo.

-Jajaja, vamos, vamos, no es para tanto, ¿no iras a decir que soy pesada o algo así?¡¿Eeeh?!-Dijo la chica mirándolo de tal forma que estaba claro que respuesta no era la que debía decir.

-Que seas o no pesada no es la cuestión, simplemente no puedes ir saltando a la espalda de la gente así como así.-Respondió el Uzumaki mientras tomaba algo de aire.

-Que aburrido que eres, antes eras chevere.-Respondió cruzando sus brazos detrás de su espalda y sonriendo antes de ir a hablar con Narumi.

-Te compadezco Akamaru, tu dueña está loca.-Murmuró el rubio mientras se acachaba para acariciar la cabeza del pequeño perro.

Como dije antes, la chica que hace un momento se le había echado encima era Kohaku Inuzuka, cuando el rubio la vio por primera vez tal y como le dijo Zafira sintió como el tiempo se detenía, al lado de la chica salió una especie de ventana emergente que le daba toda la información de esta...si, sus medidas también. La pelicastaña era la segunda hija del clan Inuzuka de Konoha, un clan que usaba perros para rastrear y para luchar, según había podido averiguar estos perros no eran perros normales como los de su mundo, estos podían usar chakra ademas de que vivían muchos años más que los de su mundo, fácilmente unas 3 o incluso 4 veces más. La información que también le daba esa ventana era que él y la chica eran amigos desde que eran pequeños, al parecer su madre y la de Kohaku eran amigas y en el pasado estuvieron en el mismo equipo cuando se graduaron en la academia.

Ahora, tras la incorporación de la Inuzuka, los 3 jóvenes junto con el pequeño Akamaru retomaron su camino hacia la academia la cual ya podía verse a lo lejos. A llegar avanzaron por el lugar con calma hacia su clase, se podía ver a alguno alumnos de años inferiores charlar por los pasillos, al casi llegar a la puerta vieron como enfrente de esta se encontraban dos chicas insultándose, llamándose frentona y cerda la una a la otra. Naruto suspiró al verlas, desde que llegó todos los días eran la misma cantinela con esas dos.

La chica que insultaba llamando cerda a la otra tenia el cabello rosa, largo hasta su cintura y unos bonitos ojos de color verde jade, no era muy alta ni muy baja, delgada, de cintura breve y pechos pequeños. Vestía con unas salias ninja azules y un vestido rosa de estilo chino con unos pantalones cortos de licra de color verde oscuro, usaba un lazo rojo sobre su cabeza para recogerse el cabello.

La chica que insultaba llamando frentona a la otra chica tenia el cabello rubio, atado en un cola de caballo y con un largo mechón por el frente, tenia los ojos de color azul con un ligero tono verde. La rubia era un poco más alta que la chica de cabello rosa, era delgada como la primera, de cintura breve, vientre plano y pechos copa C. Vestía con una sandalias ninja azules, un traje morado, compuesto por un chaleco corto con cuello levantado, una falda con aberturas en ambos lados y un vendaje que le cubría el estómago y las piernas.

-Ino cerda, apártate, hoy yo llegué primero.-Gruía la pelirrosa mientras mantenía el agarre sobre las manos de la rubia.

-En tus sueños frentona, yo llegué antes.-Contestó la rubia mientras hacia más fuerza.

-Todos los días igual, me pregunto de donde sacan tanta energía desde por la mañana.-Comentó el Uzumaki mientras su hermana reía viendo a esas dos pelear.

-¡Hey vosotras dos dos! ¿No veis que no dejáis pasar?-Gritó la pelicastaña llamando la atención de las dos chicas, la miraron e iban a contestarle hasta que vieron al ojiazul.

-B-buenos días Naruto_kun.-Saludó de inmediato la pelirrosa soltado a la rubia que casi se cae de boca.

-Buenos días Naruto_kun, ¿la camiseta en nueva? Te queda genial.-Dijo la rubia mientras le daba una pequeña patada a la ojiverde.

-...Buenos días, y no, no es nueva, es la misma camisa de siempre.-Respondió el rubio tras un suspiro antes de entrar a la clase mientras la otras dos se reían y se daban pequeños golpecitos.

La primera chica era Sakura Haruna y la segunda Ino Yamanaka, según la información que había obtenido cuando las vio por primera vez la pelirosa era la hija de una familia civil que formaba parte del gremio de comerciantes de la villa, se había querido inscribir en la academia ninja por su admiración por Tsunade Senju. La rubia era la heredera del clan Yamanaka, un clan con una linea de sangre que les permitía adentrarse en la mente de otras personas. Cuando las conoció la ventana le dijo que conocía a ambas chicas desde pequeños y que siempre habían sido rivales.

La clase era bastante amplia, compuesta por varias bancas y dos grandes pizarras, en las bancas ya se encontraban sentados varios alumnos entre los cuales el rubio reconocía a bastantes. Atrás del todo donde menos jaleo había se encontraba Shino Aburame, un chico calmado que siempre iba muy tapado y que usaba gafas de sol, cuando este lo vio entrar lo saludo moviendo un poco la cabeza haciendo que Naruto le devolviese el saludo. Shino le caía bien, era un chico muy calmado con el que era realmente agradable mantener una conversación, su clan era capaz de manejar unos insectos que podían devorar el chakra. Cuando se toparon por primera vez la ventana emergente le dijo que ambos se conocieron el primer día de academia y que desde entonces eran buenos amigos. No le agradaba mucho que esos dioses hubiesen decidido por ellos mismos quien era su amigo y quien no, pero en fin, al menos no tenia queja con Shino y fácilmente podía considerarlo un amigo tras los últimos diez días, si pudiese ser le gustaría formar equipo con él una vez se graduasen.

En las bancas de arriba a la izquierda se encontraba un chico regordete de cabello castaño con unas curiosas marcas rojas en las mejillas que devoraba una bolsa de patatas sabor barbacoa. El pelicastaño era Choji Akimichi, heredero del clan Akimichi, un clan que usaba técnicas que les permitía agrandar sus cuerpos para luchar, la ventana no le dijo mucho esta ves, al parecer los dioses no iban a decidir siempre quienes eran sus amigos.

Al lado del Akimichi se encontraba Shikahara Nara, la heredera del clan Nara que como siempre se encontraba dormida profundamente en su sitio, sinceramente el rubio se preguntaba como lo hacía para dormir con todo el ruido que había siempre. La chica tenía el cabello negro opaco y lacio, atado en una cola de cabello alta con un mechón de cabello por el frente cayendo por el lado derecho de su rostro de ojos oscuros, la pelinegra era más alta que la media de las chicas de clase, era delgada, de cintura breve y pechos copa C. Vestía con unas sandalias ninja negras con vendas, un pantalón negro sencillo, una chaqueta blanca de manga corta encima de una camisa de malla. Según le indicó aquella ventana de nuevo la chica era una amiga suya de la infancia, al parecer todos los herederos de clanes de la villa eran amigos o conocidos suyos, en fin, la chica según le dijo la ventana era una genio y mantenían una rivalidad en el shogi con 50 victorias a su favor, 50 a favor de ella y unos 70 empates.

En las bancas del lado derecho se encontraba una muchacha de largo cabello negro con un ligero tinte azulado, lo llevaba atado en dos coletas gemelas, sus ojos eran de color negro y tenia una piel blanca como la leche, era una Yamato Nadeshiko en toda regla. Vestía con unas sandalias ninjas negras, unas medias negras hasta la mitad de sus muslos, un vestido negro debajo de un kimono de batalla negro con una armadura ligera encima de este, una faja roja atada a su cintura y unos guantes negros en sus manos, en la parte trasera de su kimono podía verse el dibujo de un abanico blanco y rojo. La chica tenia una figura bonita, cintura breve, anchas caderas, unas largas y lindas piernas ademas de unos redondos pechos copa C. La pelinegra era Sayuki Uchiha, su rival, o al menos eso decía la ventana que apareció el día que la conoció, la chica era la segunda hija del líder del ahora casi extinto clan Uchiha y al parecer su madre y la de la chica eran muy buenas amigas desde pequeñas y habían estado juntas en el mismo equipo genin junto con la madre de Kohaku. Según estaba escrito en aquella ventana desde pequeños tenían un fuerte sentimiento de rivalidad entre los dos.

Narumi fue corriendo para saludar a Sayuki mientras que el iba a sentarse junto a Shino, tras saludar a la Uchiha, su hermana se fue a sentar al lado que quedaba su derecha lo que hizo Sakura e Ino suspiraran y se fuesen a sentar a una de las bancas que estaban al principio de la clase. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que dos personas más entraron al aula, se trataban de dos chicas muy parecidas entre si y ambas con los mismo ojos perlados. La primera de ellas de cabello azul corto, vestía con unas sandalias ninja azules con vendas en los tobillos, unos pantalones azules oscuros y una sudadera beige con capucha. La segunda tenia el cabello castaño largo, con dos mechones de cabello amarrados con lazos rosas, vertía una camisa de mangas largas de estilo kimono de color amarillo oscuro adornado con flamas y una falda del mismo color, un obi de color amarillo pastel, unas sandalias ninja negras y una banda blanca en su frente.

-¡HINATA_CHAN, HANABI_CHAN, OHAYOOO!-Saludó su hermana desde su asiento a las dos chicas que sonrieron y se fueron a sentar al banco que quedaba al lado.

Las dos chicas eran Hinata y Hanabi Hyuga, mellizas, siendo Hinata las mayor por unos minutos lo que la hacía ser la actual heredera del clan Hyuga. Como había dicho antes, al parecer todos los hijos de clanes eran conocidos u amigos suyos y las dos Hyugas no eran la excepción sobretodo porque Hinata y Hanabi eran de las mejores amigas de su hermana junto a Sayuki.

Cuando apenas quedaban 5 minutos para el comienzo de las clases se pudo escuchar un estruendo en los pasillos que se aproximaba a la clase, ninguno parecía preocupado, después de todo esto era otra de las cosas que eran parte del día a día. La puerta de clase se abrió de pronto dejando pasar a una chica que entró dando una salto, aterrizó con con una rodilla en el suelo y tras mirar un par de veces y no ver al sensei se levantó con una sonrisa y las manos en las caderas.

-¡A salvó!-Exclamó la chica con una enorme sonrisa antes de que Iruka Umino, el sensei a cargo de la clase le diese un golpecito con una carpeta en la cabeza.

-Asuna haz el favor de tomar asiento.-Dijo el sensei con peinado de piña mientras se colocaba frente a la pizarra.

-Hai Iruka_sensei.-Respondió la chica antes de tomar asiento junto.

La escandalosa chica era Asuna Sarutobi, nieta del tercer Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, la chica tenía siempre tanta energía que Naruto pensaba que ella sola serviría como una planta eléctrica. Miyuki tenía el cabello negro, largo hasta sus piernas y atado en una cola de caballo alta con un par de mechones enmarcando su rostro y con uno pasando en medio de sus ojos de color marrón claro. vestía con unas sandalias ninja negras, unos pantalones pirata azules con un par de bolsillos, una camisa negra con el símbolo de Konoha en el pecho y una chaqueta con capucha de color rojo con franjas blancas en las mangas, alrededor de su cintura se encontraba amarrada un pañuelo blanco con el kanji de fuego y un cinturón de donde colgaba lo que parecía ser una daga de unos 20 centimetros de hoja recta, al ojiazul le recordaba a los cuchillos militares de su mundo. La Sarutobi era sin duda la chica más desarrollada de la clase, era la chica más alta quedando a la altura del rubio y de Shino que eran los chicos más altos de clase, tenía un cuerpo con forma de reloj de arena, anchas caderas, cintura breve y unos grandes pechos copa C casi D que hacia que los chicos se la quedasen mirando como idiotas. La pelicastaña lo saludó mientras se sentaba, y si, una vez más la chica era amiga suya desde pequeño.

La verdad, el primer día Naruto quedó bastante extrañado de que tuviese tantos amigos, se suponía que según Zafira al ser un jinchuriki sería odiado por casi toda la villa, pero ahí estaba el, en una clase en que casi todos eran amigos o conocidos suyos. Tal vez se debía a que todo ellos eran hijo de shinobis que si entendían como funcionaba lo de ser un jinchuriki o en el caso de Sakura que simplemente se conocían desde pequeños. Tampoco iba a darle muchas vueltas a esto, pero sinceramente, sus ganas de pisar la garganta a cierto dios que le dio la capacidad para saber las medidas de las mujeres iba en aumento cada día que pasaba, solo esperaba que a ese tipo no se le ocurriese nada peor.

Iruka dio inició a la clase, para el rubio fue bastante aburrido, la clase solo era un recordatorio de como seria el examen de graduación y como una vez fuesen gennin serían colocados en grupos de 3 personas a las ordenes de un jounnin sensei. El examen constaba de varias partes, primero un examen teórico valía el 30% de la nota, desde que Kushina se volvió hokage había echo una reforma en la academia para dar más importancia a los conocimientos prácticos que los teóricos. La parte practica se dividía en varias partes, la primera era saber hacer los 3 jutsus básicos, la segundo saber deshacer un genjutsu, la tercera una prueba de lanzamientos de shurikens o kunais a elegir y por ultimo un pequeño torneo, había también una prueba extra para lograr créditos extra, quien decidía hacerla solo debía mostrar un jutsu que hubiese aprendido por cuenta propia.

Mientras el chunin seguía a lo suyo el ojiazul se encontraba pensando en cuales serian los equipos más posibles, sabía que uno era seguro, según había averiguado desde hace varios años siempre había un equipo compuesto por los miembros de los clanes Nara, Yamanaka y Akimichi así que ese estaba claro. Otro equipo que a su parecer era muy probable era uno compuesto por Hinata, Shino y Kohaku, serían un equipo de rastreo y persecución bastante eficiente gracias al byakugan de la Hyuga, los insectos del Aburame y el olfato de la Inuzuka, pero también los veía como un equipo bastante equilibrado para batallas con la pelicastaña junto a Akamaru con la vanguardia, la peliazul rotando entre el frente y la retaguardia y el chico desde atrás usando sus insectos. Sobre otros equipos ya no tenia mucha idea de como podrían ser, suponían que tendrían que ser equipos que estén equilibrados, dando un vistazo rápido a todos los allí presentes miró los niveles de cada uno. Los que tenían más nivel eran el, Narumi, Sayuki y Asuna que tenían nivel 13, los siguientes eran Hinata, Hanabi, Shino y Kohaku que eran nivel 12, Sakura, Ino, Shikahara y Choji eran nivel 11 y el resto de la clase eran niveles 10 o 9.

El día transcurrió con calma, tras 3 horas de clase con Iruka tocó el recreo donde el grupo de 12 personas almorzaron juntos en una zona de bancas que tenía el patio de la academia. Naruto no podía evitar sentirse algo raro rodeado de tanta gente, nunca fue alguien que tuviese muchos amigos, casi más por decisión propia que por otra cosa, siempre estaba ocupado con entrenamientos, preparándose para algún torneo, estudiando u ayudando a su padre como tester por lo que no solía tener mucho tiempo para socializar con gente de su edad. Era una sensación curiosa aunque para nada negativa que hacia aparecer una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, había echo bien en acceder a venir a este mundo y esperaba con ansias esos retos de los que le había hablado Zafira.

* * *

 **-Pues hasta aquí el cap gente, como ya dije al principio quería que esta cap sirviese más que nada para que vieseis como Naruto se había adaptado al mundo shinobi, explicar un par de cosas que veía necesarias y presentar a los personajes. Espero que os haya gustado la idea de Kushina siendo la Hokage, es una idea que me vino de pronto y me gustó mucho como quedaba. En mi pagina de Facebook (Akuma no Ryu) os dejaré un par de imagines de como se ven Kiriha, Narumi, Kohaku, Shikahara Sayuki y Asuna, por una vez he tenido suerte y he podido encontrar imágenes para todos los personajes "Oc". Como siempre gente os recuerdo que si os ha gustado, o no, el cap, si queréis darme ideas, hacerme sugerencias o darme vuestra opinión, siempre leo y respondo todos vuestros comentarios al final del cap. Me despido un día más gente que tengo que irme a terminar el cap de otro fic que quiero subir esta semana, cuidados mucho, pasaos por mis otros fics si aun no lo habéis echo y hasta pronto, ja ne.-**

 **Reviews:**

 **Victor018** **:** Gracias por el review y por el momento no tengo planes de dejar de escribir, puedo tardarme eones pero escribir voy seguir escribiendo ya que me divierto mucho.

 **kronos Uchiha** **:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo.

 **Zafir09** : Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo, Naruto no tendrá todos los doujutsus pero si tengo una idea para algo que ya se verá.

 **Seirei kenshi:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo, gracias por tu recomendación a cambio yo también voy a darte una, no son fics sino novelas ligeras que creo que pueden gustarte: arifureta shokugyou de sekai saikyou, Re: Monster, Dungeon ni Deai wo Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka y Death March kara Hajimaru Isekai Kyusoukyoku. Todas tienen una temática similar a la que va a tener este fic.

 **UltronFatalis:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo.

 **xirons:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo.

 **Gonzox-kun** **:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo y no, tendrá un doujutsu pero no será el gear, sería algo muy cheto en mi opinión.

 **genjuki** : Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo.

 **bladetri** : Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo.

 **wolf1990:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo.

 **selkova** : Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo, y si te gusta este fic te recomiendo leerte alguna de las novelas ligeras que le he recomendado a un lector antes.

 **Sharoark:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo y no, no es un error, es solo que puse una nota explicando una cosas y luego después de unos días la borré.

 **Sesiom zero** : Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo.

 **Silto** : Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo.


End file.
